Wedding Bells*
by Wyvern's Elucidated Brethren
Summary: The final episode in our ongoing slash series. Harry and Draco's wedding. Slash.


  
Wyv: Waaaah! We have come to the end! *sob!* I'm afraid we have come to the final episode of our series, which we hope has been as much fun to read as it has to write, and we're glad that so many of you enjoyed it.   
Bel: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and helped us with the series. These wonderful, wonderful people are: ~*Ginny*~, Allie, mrs potter, Julianna Edwards, goggly, Kacella, Just Silver, Lucius, Yolen Hitamiya Ichikawa, Tyleet, Prongs, CrystalStarGuardian (and Star), Beautiful Dreamer, Ema Lee, Styx, Jemariel, Angel, Erica, death scream, weezl pete, Jayna, Lelio, Liz, glo_stik, Angelwriter, beckytiger, clamchowder, lore, Dragon Die, Raggona, Jillian, ~~prongs the animagi~~, Nykto, Allie Potter, Draco's Angels, Jheen, Ruka-chan, SophieB, Kate, little hecate, Hermione, phat girl, Cali, maidmarian62 and The Midnight Rose. We love you all. If there's anyone we missed out here, and I'm sure we have, we're sorry, we love you too! *huggies for everyone*  
  
Wyv: And we hope you enjoy this, the Grand Finale....  
  
*Wedding Bells*   
  
  
As the week wore on and the wedding drew ever nearer, Draco was working himself up into a state of near-terminal stress. Harry groaned and tried to concentrate on the Muggle movie they were supposed to be watching, which was very difficult with Draco pacing back and forth in front of the television.   
  
"The caterers have the order, haven't they?" asked Draco for the thousandth time.  
"Yes. Draco..."   
"And the cake has been ordered?"   
"Yes, Draco, you rang them to check an hour ago."   
"The rings?"   
"Ron and Hermi have got them. Draco, come and sit down, the movie's just getting good." Draco sat down on the sofa beside Harry and lay his head on Harry's shoulder. They watched all of twenty seconds of the movie before Draco jumped up again.   
"The venue for the reception, they have all the details, right?" Harry sighed. Maybe a film featuring a wedding had been a bad choice.   
"YES! Honestly, Drac, don't you think it's a bit late...."   
  
"Oh my Gods, the dress robes! We forgot the dress robes!" screamed Draco, almost losing it completely.   
"DRACO!" yelled Harry, getting up and placing his hands on Draco's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "Just relax, okay? Let's have a cup of tea, then we can go shopping for our dress robes. We can watch the film later." Draco nodded and hugged harry tightly.   
"I'm sorry, harry, I just want it to be perfect."   
"So do I, love," reassured Harry, giving Draco a slow, lingering kiss.   
  
*  
  
Later, Harry and Draco were in Madam Malkin's, choosing their dress robes. Harry smiled as he watched Draco criticise the thirtieth set of robes. He was such a perfectionist. It was quite endearing, really. He looked at his watch. They had been there an hour and a half.   
  
"Draco, hurry up will you? Anything you choose will look good on you and anyway Madam Malkin looks ready to commit murder." Draco shot Harry The Look. It was the one that has been perfected by women who shop with their boyfriends the world over, and it meant 'I am not leaving until I find something absolutely perfect and you'll just have to wait there and suffer until I do, and no arguments, okay?' Harry wisely shut his mouth and let Draco browse.   
  
Finally, what felt like hours later, they settled on matching robes in green velvet. Draco felt like crying as he looked at himself and Harry in the mirror. Harry looked so beautiful, they were just so perfect together. He let out a small sob.   
  
"What's the matter, Drac?" asked Harry, turning to look at him.   
"Nothing, I'm just being soft," Draco whimpered. "You look so gorgeous, we're getting married the day after tomorrow and I love you so much!"   
"Oh, you daft sod!" said Harry, his own eyes filling with tears, pulling Draco into a hug. "I love you too, I can't wait for Saturday. It's going to be so perfect, nothing can go wrong."   
"I can't wait either." Draco pulled back and wiped his face. "I suppose we'd better pay for these, then."   
  
*  
  
They got back to the flat to find Fred and George waiting for them.   
"Where have you been?" demanded George. "Did you forget that we were supposed to be meeting Ron and Hermione for dinner twenty minutes ago? What have you been doing, anyway?"   
"Oh, shit! Sorry, guys!" exclaimed Draco. "We totally forgot. Just let us change." He hurried off to the bedroom.   
  
"We'd forgotten our dress robes," explained Harry.   
"Ah. Shopping. I understand, poor thing," grinned Fred. "You can't take him anywhere. When we were in Brighton, we went in fifteen shops before he found a feather boa that was 'the right sort' of white!"   
"Yep, that's my Drac," grinned Harry. "Always the perfectionist." He looked at his watch. "Drac, can you pass out my pale blue suit? I'll get ready in the bathroom." He took the suit from the hand that reached around the bedroom door and headed to the bathroom.   
  
"Sorry about Draco, he always takes ages," apologised Harry from the bathroom. "He's probably working out what handbag goes with his suit."   
"I am not that bad!" called Draco from the bedroom. "I just like to look perfect, is that such a crime?"   
"You'd look perfect even if you wore a binliner, hon!"   
"Only if it had a designer label!"   
  
*  
  
A mere half an hour later they arrived at the restaurant where a very annoyed looking Ron and Hermione were sat.   
  
"At last! Where have you been?" cried Hermione, hugging the boys.   
"Draco had to find some dress robes for Saturday," explained Harry. Hermione and Draco immediately launched into a conversation about fashion. Ron rolled his eyes.   
"Women!" he exclaimed.   
"Hey, I'm not a woman!" protested Draco, pouting.   
"Only biologically," said Fred. "But mentally, you're one of the girls. You're even more girlie than Ginny." Draco shot him an evil look before resuming his conversation with Hermione.  
  
"So, Harry," said Ron. "Last night of freedom!"   
"There's tomorrow night," protested Harry.   
"That doesn't count, that's the night before the wedding. You're not allowed to see Draco after midday, it's bad luck."   
"What?" cried Draco. "A whole day without my Harry! How can I survive!"   
"We'll just have to make it up tonight," said Harry, grinning.   
"Indeed. Silk scarves, strawberries and cream?"  
"Oh, yes! And the leather..."   
"Hey, woah, guys, too much information!" yelled Fred, George and Ron. Hermione, however, looked deeply interested and demanded to know all the kinkiest ways and places Harry and Draco had had sex in, which they described in detail.   
  
"...And there was that time in a rowing boat in the middle of the boating lake at sunset," sighed Harry. "So romantic!"  
"And that time we went to Paris. Honestly, Herm, we never left our room. He loved tying me up and spreading chocolate on me and licking it slowly..."   
"Oh, look, our food's arrived, let's eat before I lose my appetite completely!" announced Ron. Harry, Draco and Hermione laughed, and watched the waiter serve the meals and leave, paying particular attention to his bum.   
"Italian!" they sighed.   
"SO, Ron, how was the match on Tuesday?" asked George loudly. Harry, Draco and Hermione laughed again and began to eat.  
  
*  
  
The day of the wedding dawned. Draco, at Hermione and Ron's house, began preparing himself for his big day.   
  
"Beauty consultant!" announced Hermione, arriving at the bedroom door brandishing a hairbrush and industrial-sized make up bag. Draco grinned nervously at her before sitting down and allowing her to fix his hair.   
  
"Did you feel like this before your wedding?" he asked.   
"Like what?"   
"Like your stomach has moved home and a million butterfly farms have taken up residence in it's absence."   
"Oh, yes, that's perfectly normal," replied Hermione. "Now, what makeup do you want?"   
"A bit of green eyeshadow, a little eyeliner and mascara. Quite understated today," Draco replied. "The green has to match the robes!" Hermione laughed and applied the makeup, then ordered Draco to get dressed. Fred appeared in the doorway as Draco finished fastening his robes and looked in the mirror.   
  
"Wow, you look so gorgeous!" squealed Hermione, hugging him. Draco grinned. He had to admit, he looked pretty damn good.   
"Well, here we go," he said breathlessly. He sighed. "I've been with him for nearly eight years, living with him for six, so why am I so nervous?"   
"It's just normal, mate," replied Fred. "Ready?"   
"Yeah."   
"Come on, then, the limo's outside."   
  
Meanwhile, at Harry's, Harry, Ron and George were putting the finishing touches to Harry's outfit.   
"You look great, Harry," said George. He checked his watch. "Well, the car will have been outside for three minutes, let's go." They walked out of the apartment and into the lift. Harry smiled nervously at everyone around him.   
  
"You look nice," said Mrs Mundy, his elderly neighbour. "What's the occasion?"   
"My wedding," replied Harry.   
"Oh, you and your blonde boy getting married? How nice! I've got to go to the vet, my old cat had to have his tail amputated."   
"Oh, really? Poor thing," said Harry, looking at his watch again, and fiddling with his engagement ring. Why was the lift taking so long?   
  
Suddenly, the power switched off. The lift lurched to a stop. Harry swore and kicked the door, then apologised to Mrs Mundy, who replied that she hadn't heard a word. Her friend, however, had, and was looking scandalised.   
"Oh, my! I 'aven't 'eard language like that since World War Two and all them squaddies were in me pub!" she exclaimed, continuing in this vein for some time. Harry was starting to get agitated, and Ron and George found themselves apologising for him to everyone in the lift.   
  
*  
  
Draco glanced up at the clock in the church hall. The service was due to start five minutes ago, and Harry wasn't here. He looked around at the congregation, his heart sinking. Suppose Harry had got cold feet? What would he do? He mentally shook himself. Harry wouldn't run out on him, he loved him too much.   
  
Still...it might have happened....  
  
Draco swore softly and strode outside, looking for the car.   
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes lapsed into thirty, and Harry was getting really angry. He pounded the door with his fists.   
"Come ON, you stupid bastards!" he yelled. "I have my fucking wedding to go to!" He squeezed himself into a corner so he could speak to Ron and George quietly.   
  
"Why didn't I bring my wand, we could have Apparated there," he growled.   
"We couldn't Apparate, divvy, not with all these Muggles in here!" hissed Ron. Harry growled again and continued pounding the door, screaming and swearing at the top of his lungs. Finally, the lights flickered on and the lift lurched downwards.   
"Finally!" hissed Harry, checking his watch. "Oh, my Gods, we're over half an hour late. Draco is so gonna kill me!"   
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, at the church, Draco had gone past merely worried and was nearly hysterical, and was being calmed down outside by Fred and Hermione.   
"Shit, shit, what if he's left me!" he cried for the twelfth time in as many minutes.   
"He won't have left you, I know Harry, he loves you too much," soothed Hermione, rubbing his back. "Fred, can you go back inside and talk to the congregation, entertain them a bit? It's all right, Drac, he's probably just been in an accident or something...."   
"You're really not helping, 'Min!" stressed Draco. He buried his face in his hands. "I should have known something like this was bound to happen!"   
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron and George ran outside...to find the car missing.   
"Where's he gone!" yelled George. "I told him to wait!"   
"This is just perfect!" screamed Harry. He ran to the bus stop and checked the timetable. "And there's not another bus for half an hour!" Haven't either of you got your wands on you?" George and Ron shook their heads. "Right. I have had enough. You two, try and keep up!" He set off at a run.   
"Running to his wedding," muttered George to his brother, setting off after Harry. "He never does anything normally, that kid."   
  
*  
  
Back at the church, the vicar had joined Draco and Hermione outside.   
"Will we be waiting much longer?" he asked. "Only I have another service later on this afternoon."   
"No, we shouldn't be much longer," muttered Hermione. "Oh, no, Draco, give that man back his cigarette, you are not starting smoking again! It took us enough trouble to get you off that when you were eighteen!"   
"I'm sorry, I'm a bit stressed and upset!" yelled Draco. "My fiancé hasn't turned up for the wedding, what do you expect!" Fred appeared outside.   
"What's going on? Everyone's getting a bit bored," he said.   
"If he's not here in five minutes I'm going to get drunk, go home and slit my wrists," muttered Draco.   
"That won't be necessary, look, here he comes!" yelled Hermione, pointing up the road; Harry sprinting towards the church, Ron and George behind him.   
  
"Harry! Where have you been?" demanded Draco, joyfully embracing Harry and standing back while Harry caught his breath.   
"Stuck in lift," Harry panted. "Car gone. Sorry!"   
"Hey, you're here now, that's what matters," said Fred. "An hour late, mind," he added. Harry recovered, straightened up, smiled and offered Draco his arm.   
"Shall we go in?" Draco smiled and took his arm, kissing Harry lightly on the lips.   
"I love you," he whispered, as they walked down the aisle.   
  
*  
  
"Draco, you are so beautiful, I love you so much. I'd been in love with you for two years before we finally got together, nearly eight years ago. I have loved every second of being with you, even the arguments because we made up at the end of them. I couldn't live without you now, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't really describe how much I love you, but I think you already know that yourself." Draco's eyes filled with tears as he heard Harry's vows. He cleared his throat and his voice shook as he delivered his.   
  
"Harry, I...I can't describe in words the way you make me feel. I think the closest I can come up with is 'complete'. I love you almost to the point of obsession, and that was part of the reason I hated you at school; I loved you and I couldn't have you. And now I have you. You make my life complete. I couldn't live without you and I don't know how I ever did. Words can't describe the way I feel, but my feelings can't be described in just words, they're also described in everything I do. I love you, Harry Potter. I would die for you, for without you I'm nothing."   
  
"And now could we have the rings?" asked the vicar. Ron gave a ring to Harry and Hermione gave a ring to Draco. They exchanged rings and smiled at each other.   
  
"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Harry and Draco kissed and hugged each other tightly, while the room exploded with cheers and applause. Harry pulled away from Draco to notice that his face was glistening with tears.   
  
"What are you crying for?" he asked.   
"I always cry at weddings," replied Draco with a smile. "I'm so happy! I love you."   
"I know, love. I love you too." They kissed again and walked out of the hall with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, blissfully happy, to the car waiting outside to transport them to the rest of their lives together.   



End file.
